League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 April 2014
12:10 Played my first ranked match 12:19 Is this game free 12:20 ??? 12:20 yes 12:20 it is 12:22 is league of legends free? 12:22 Psyk 12:22 that is a question that will have a raging argument till the end of time 12:22 'you dont have to pay to play it!' 12:22 'but you have to buy skins or else rito cant make the game so its not free!' 12:22 sorry about that 12:23 'but you dont have to buy the skins in the first place you can rely on everyone else to do it!' 12:23 'but if nobody did it we'd have no game!' 12:23 not just skins 12:23 hmm 12:23 Ez makes me sexist. 12:23 well, majority of RP purchases are for skins 12:24 Ooh okiee and how much does tht cost? 12:24 pretty sure that's where the majority of revenue comes form 12:24 uh 12:24 £2.25 for 400 RP is the baseline 12:24 so that's what 12:25 ~177 RP per £ 12:25 we done playing? 12:25 whats the exchange rate for $ to £? 12:25 I wanna eat first 12:25 I lagged when accepting so 12:25 hope that didn't 12:25 like 12:25 sever our bond of friendship 12:26 don't worry about ti 12:26 Wait wht??? 12:26 eating rice atm 12:26 so about 100 RP per $ 12:26 and contemplating about what I think of Ezreal 12:26 well you asked how much RP costs 12:27 obviously you get better deals as you buy bigger RP bundles 12:27 but the baseline is ~100 RP to 1 US dollar 12:27 assuming you are from NA 12:28 How much have u spent 12:28 dunno 12:28 i'm not about to tell you my spendings, either :P 12:28 but the point is 12:28 league is a free game to play 12:28 though you can't access most of the vanity items without forking over cash 12:28 like most F2P systems out there 12:30 Omggggg 12:30 theirs isn't as ridiculous as a great many F2Ps out there 12:30 yeah 12:30 league is a lot less pay-to-win as others i've seen 12:30 closest you can get to it is indirectly using RP to buy IP boosts which you can buy runes from 12:31 what do you think he was going 'Omggggg' about anyway? 12:31 lol 12:32 a robber broke into his house 12:32 he got pregnant 12:32 Psyk is into MPreg 12:32 interesting... 12:32 so 12:32 what do you guys 12:32 think of Braum 12:33 i have no idea. 12:33 hope he won't talk too much 12:33 why not, Fei? 12:34 I just don't like the recent influx of overly vocal champions 12:34 at least he is a friend to poros everywhere 12:34 I see 12:34 do you mean champs who just yell something every ability use? 12:34 I apologize then 12:34 yes 12:34 eg SG Rumble/ 12:34 why'd you apologize 12:34 there's a but to everything 12:35 besides, don't apologize to me 12:35 well 12:35 remember that concept I was making based on you? 12:35 you don't live your life to please me 12:35 yeah 12:35 well 12:35 he's not exactly "talkative" 12:35 but he has a lot of extra lines based on his next target 12:36 lawl 12:37 feirund 12:37 do'nt play dota then 12:37 heroes talk all the time 12:37 generally to make puns 12:38 (Shaco) : I think he needs a second smile... 12:38 (Volibear) , (Warwick) , (Ahri) , etc : Needing some fur pelts, milord? / I could use a new fur coat... 12:38 and more 12:38 heh 12:38 alright 12:41 "Insect problems? I'll go step on it" 12:43 what's he meant to be like? 12:43 aristocrat Feirund? 12:43 "Handyman" Feirund 12:43 Handymen have good enough incomes to have fur coats? 12:44 He'd rather make his own 12:45 also, when I say handyman, I mean he does "odd" jobs within the Demacian community 12:45 huh 12:45 that doesn't sound like Feirund 12:46 then describe what kind of person Feirund is to you 12:46 it might involve the letters a, n, u and s 12:47 i was gonna say he's just an all-around jerk 12:47 but anus works too 12:48 not so 12:48 ? 12:48 well when you spelled out anus i thought that's what you meant :P 12:48 gosh, if I appear a jerk to you 12:48 then some other people must hate me quite a lot 12:49 you don't really 12:49 i just go along with it since thats what seems to amuse you 12:50 well 12:50 I usually pick a few folks to give them preferential treatment 12:50 the rest be damned 12:50 that's how friendship works, rightT? 12:50 yeah, but friendship's an horrible thing 12:52 so's your english 12:53 well 12:53 a handyman who has a penchant for killing people 12:53 can be seen as a jerk 12:53 no? 12:54 I'm not the one having a problem with it 12:54 it's our very own Fujiwara 12:54 that does 12:55 i dont get how a handyman who helps people can also be a jerk to people 12:56 i mean if you were a jerk why WOULD you help people? 12:56 but I do help people 12:56 I'm like the only true altruist I'm aware of 12:56 I go out of my way to help people 12:56 with clenched teeth 12:56 not you specifically 12:56 and hate-filled thoughts 12:56 i mean this handyman akali is designing 12:57 it dont make no sense to me that he'd be a jerk and also be helpful 12:57 just because he's a jerk to people doesn't mean he can't put that aside for a job, no? 12:58 no 12:58 I see feirund as accepting the money then botching the job on purpose 12:58 but only four times out of five 01:00 meh 01:01 that's pretty bad for business, though 01:01 shouldn't one set their personal feelings aside when engaging in professional activities 01:01 well, I'm going to sleep 01:01 good night 01:01 g'nite 01:02 so what 01:02 he gets the money anyway 01:02 and people'll keep coming for his services because they're idiots and there's always a chance he won't betray 01:47 welp 01:47 fml 01:51 Why is there an anime girl on the bottom right corner of my screen? 02:07 iak 02:07 morning 02:07 hi fez 02:07 hey psyku 02:07 give me a type that's not dark or poison 02:08 fighting 02:08 ? 02:08 morning azri 02:08 hi 02:08 I wanted you to give me a type, but fez did it before 02:08 do it anyway though 02:08 everyone uses fighting 02:08 to the point where it's boring 02:10 Fairy 02:10 ok 02:10 welll 02:10 D: 02:10 anyone home? 02:10 hi 02:10 felza 02:10 it's just that 02:10 80% of everyone uses fighting 02:13 hey 02:14 hi 02:17 raaaaah 02:17 so many incompatibilities on azumarill 02:32 fine. 02:33 nobody is here 02:33 goes look t 02:43 hoi 02:43 ahoy hoy 03:15 hi 03:15 hi 03:17 Slow this evening 03:23 kinda 03:27 hi 03:27 hello 03:34 hm 03:39 hm 03:49 hm 03:49 hm? 03:54 hm! 03:57 hmhm 03:59 HMGH 03:59 .. 04:00 ? 04:00 hi 04:00 hi 04:01 hi 04:04 aw 04:05 shit 04:05 til i dont even have soraka 04:05 ~_~ 04:06 neither do I 04:06 Helll gents 04:06 Hello* 04:06 Hello non-gent 04:06 raaaaaaaaaah 04:06 why did mineko leave 04:07 why 04:07 I needed to talk to him 04:07 Well im nevar a gentlemen 04:07 about? 04:07 Love confession? 04:07 uninteresting stuff 04:07 (pokemon) 04:07 Poke a mon 04:08 animal abuse : the game 04:08 orange, y'got a monotype team ? 04:11 In a place with bad connection 04:27 aaaaahhh 04:27 I'm stuck in colour choice 04:29 colour choice for? 04:30 defense attorney tristana 04:31 bright orange for lawyer clothes seem... 04:31 why not just black? 04:31 or grey? 04:32 considered that 04:32 but those seem dull 04:32 well, court cases are meant to be serious 04:32 not fun 04:33 hilariously serious in the case of ace attorney 04:33 you should try the game out 04:33 obviously because no one wants to sit down in a real court case 04:33 hmm... pure white doesn't look really bad... 04:34 if you want a snowman attorney with blue skin, why now 04:34 not* 04:37 grey suit with an orange cravat 04:38 no cravats out there 04:38 y'can make the suit stripped if you want volume 04:38 you don't like cravats ? 04:38 a necktie then 04:39 http://i.imgur.com/QJaYs3K.jpg I already have the linework done 04:39 hm 04:39 I just haven't thought of a good colour scheme 04:39 CN 04:39 what cn 04:40 players are terrible at adapting 04:40 "Wtf Yi, why the fuck you buying the worthless wriggles" 04:41 well, none of you are giving me good suggestions yet >_> 04:41 my adc also didnt know that heal can heal 2 ppl at once 04:41 ~_~ 04:41 I just said black 04:41 because, yeah 04:41 black is default 04:41 it's not like Tristana is trying to make a grand entrance as attorney 04:42 Neither do wright 04:40 players are terrible at adapting 04:40 "Wtf Yi, why the fuck you buying the worthless wriggles" 04:41 well, none of you are giving me good suggestions yet >_> 04:41 my adc also didnt know that heal can heal 2 ppl at once 04:41 ~_~ 04:41 I just said black 04:41 because, yeah 04:41 black is default 04:41 it's not like Tristana is trying to make a grand entrance as attorney 04:42 Neither do wright 04:43 pure black 04:43 hmm 04:43 or dark blue 04:44 dark blue suit, white shirt underneath, red tie 04:44 done 04:45 orange tie* 04:45 fine, orange tie 04:54 hoihoi 04:54 * Akali rolls over 04:54 hello 04:54 hoihoi's custom hero survival 04:55 wat 04:55 hoihoi ?isn't that a guy who makes MLP gore ? 04:56 uh no 04:57 I'm referring to that old warcraft3 map 04:57 which is a decade old 04:57 b 04:59 u 04:59 t 05:02 ter 05:02 hmm 05:02 okay 05:03 damnit 05:21 hi 05:43 gotta run 06:13 mineko 06:13 yes? 06:13 wanna pawkemanz, or are you busy ? 06:13 am busy atm 06:13 doing what 06:20 colouring 06:25 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/oumonotype-111399058 have weirdness, nekocat 06:26 I can see why he immediately forfeited 06:31 what mono next 06:31 I got poison, fairy, and dark 06:32 rock ? 06:44 re 06:44 Chat is of dead 06:45 Dead is like of ghost town 06:45 Of hello, Rinstrider 06:45 Hello Az. 06:45 Nurse akali on sale next month 06:45 Haaaaaaa., 06:45 ?! 06:45 Must save up then... 06:46 How do you know of this? 06:46 Black magicks 06:47 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2014/04/may-champion-and-skin-sale-schedule.html 06:47 hm, things for me to consider getting, lord darius , mecha kha and obviously headhunter nidalee. 06:47 going to poppy jungle 06:48 ?.. 06:48 ... 06:48 Well.... 06:48 What ? 06:48 Bah... 06:48 Something wrong ? 06:49 Guess which Riven skin must be on sale soon 06:49 buh 06:50 don't care about that crap 06:50 Nothing else of interest to mention 06:50 Unless I want Defender Leona, which I don't 06:50 Ah 06:51 No skin for her because of sunburns >:[ 06:51 (Leona) : :[ 06:51 Gtg 06:52 Ah 06:52 Bai bai ~ 07:17 morning gents 07:17 and lady 07:18 Good afternoon ser shaw. 07:18 ser? 07:18 sir*? 07:19 Ser. 07:19 what does that mean 07:20 It's for most part an antiquated form of Ser 07:20 `Sir 07:21 DEAR LORD OF ALL THAT IS LAGGY 07:21 k 07:21 Usually used for those appointed as knights in medival times. 07:28 9/3/6 poppy 07:29 rapist poppy of course 07:29 she gives candy to children 07:29 Meh, i only have time for one game and i get a team with 2 junglers. 07:31 new meta? 07:32 also, wut, you must be up late 07:32 it's 8am here in the UK :P 07:32 2 am 07:32 you pulling an allnighter like me? 07:33 konnichiwa 07:34 er 07:34 ohio mineko-desu? 07:34 iowa apology 07:34 my anime language is somewhat rusty ._. 07:35 nono 07:35 ohio? 07:35 isnt that what japanese people greet each other with 07:35 or something sounding like that 07:36 it's ohayo 07:36 fyi 07:36 it does pronounce like ohio 07:37 http://i.imgur.com/hktDbbd.jpg seems satisfactory 07:38 orange tie <3 07:38 so 07:38 ace attorney tristana? 07:39 i was gonna do something. 07:39 now i forgot what it was. 07:40 thanks a lot, jerks. 07:40 ¬.¬ 07:41 we love you too 07:42 yes shaw 07:42 it is 07:42 WAIT 07:42 I REMEMBER NOW 07:42 i was gonna listen to a specific track on itunes :3 07:43 http://i.imgur.com/KUdJr6r.png seems nice in game too 07:43 although there's these annoying outlines 07:44 your best bet is to digitally erase'm 07:44 sorta cumbersome, if there's a better way I'd do it in a whim 07:45 but for now I have to draw the rest of the spritesheet 07:50 i wish i could draw champs 07:51 so yeah, if I haven't mentioned 07:51 tristana only looks like this for one case 07:53 http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diancie_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 this thing is cute 07:53 all that can be done is pray it doesn't end un ubers 07:54 its base stats are known, btw 07:57 I'm guessing 100 spread. 07:58 11/3/5 (Zed) 08:02 nope 08:02 try again 08:03 nah, jk 08:03 take carbink, add 50 to both attack and special attack 08:03 you're done 08:05 Speed ? 08:06 50 08:06 50 HP, 100 atk, 150 def, 100 Spatk, 150 def, 50 speed 08:07 if it remains OU once it's out, I'll just switch my carbink for it with the exact same role 08:08 or maybe not 08:08 'cause it's just too cute to run with explosion <_< 08:10 no way with 50 speed lol 08:10 shaw 08:10 how I run carbink : 08:10 light screen, reflect, stealth rock, explosion. 08:11 all three in order. 08:11 four* 08:11 do you run light clay on that? 08:12 of course 08:12 and what happens when you run up against a taunt lead? 08:12 I switch ? 08:12 or I explode 08:12 k 08:12 taunt leads don't take well to explosion 08:12 except skarmory 08:12 no wait 08:13 not skarmory 08:13 the other thing 08:13 skar doesn't taunt 08:13 anyway 08:13 the only difference with carbink (assuming it gets the same moveset, which wouldn't be suprising) would be slightly stronger explosion 08:14 http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Inferno_%28move%29 imagine this with no guard 08:15 that means all attack hit and will hit, right? 08:15 as in ignores accuracy 08:16 yes 08:16 and type, iir 08:16 dont think any pokemon that have it could learn inferno 08:16 no 08:16 but imagine if there was 08:16 it would be stupider than no guard dynamic punch 08:16 ahhhhh, that'd be a nice idea for a fakemon 08:17 fire/electric with no guard, inferno and zap cannon 08:17 you should play hackmons :P 08:18 nah 08:18 I'd play for fun, which means I'd lose 08:18 that, and PP stall is a viable strategy there 08:26 I ran a no guard machamp as my lead 08:27 I like these with my poison mono 08:27 it means my venomoth can have a 100% precision sleep powder 08:27 Because probably the only other fighting lead is throh 08:27 mega medicham ? 08:27 Isn't mega medicham banned ? 08:28 and how the hell does medicham lead anyway. 08:28 no it's not 08:28 also, by demolishing everything 08:28 That's more or less what my machamp was to do. 08:28 but poisons. 08:28 how am i going to dynamicpunch that moth. 08:30 oh well 08:30 later ~ 08:30 classes 08:31 later 09:39 Is still dead 09:41 Cawcaw 09:47 yes 09:47 iak, pokemon with me 09:49 Poke a mon 09:49 No, on phone 09:49 You can play showdown on a phone 09:50 Although its hard to build a team with everything you touch zoom in 09:56 No, is lame 09:57 nou 10:36 Hai 10:38 hello, dear 10:46 How are you, Dom? 10:48 well 10:48 yesterday was a fun day 10:48 today I'm only feeling the aftereffects 10:49 Oh? What are they? 10:49 just 10:49 food poisoning 10:49 kind of 10:50 Oh. Erk. 10:50 eh, don't mind 10:50 what about you? 10:51 Fine. A little tired though. 10:51 sleepy kind of tired? 10:51 Yeah 10:52 what time is it for you 10:53 7 PM 10:57 so 10:58 let me calculate 10:59 simply put, that's 5 hours ahead 10:59 so usually, when we play LoL 10:59 you should be 10:59 kind of asleep 11:10 Yeah 11:10 So you can see how I plan my schedule 11:16 yep 11:17 actually, no 11:18 Hi Rin 11:18 Hi 11:19 hi 11:21 dear lord 11:21 I've been stalling with shuckle for almost 10 minutes now 11:21 GET A CRIT SO I CAN DIE 11:25 * Akali is of licking Feirund 11:42 ooh 11:42 i won my 1st battle 11:42 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/oumonotype-111449830 yay~ 11:44 i noticed something off on Braun's design 11:44 why is his shield square 11:45 don't quote me on this 11:45 but i think most viking shields are round 11:59 that may be completely random but I love my new shampoo 12:00 blood : watching 12:00 veh : because he's not a viking 12:00 lawl, grass VS rock 12:00 hm 12:00 grass is the weakest type for monos ATM 12:00 well 12:00 i've been watching starladder 12:00 hardest to play 12:00 link 12:01 http://www.twitch.tv/dotastarladder_en 12:01 one of rox.xis' member sounds like a pokemon 12:01 "goblak dota" 12:01 tell me that doesn't sound like a pokemon 12:02 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/oumonotype-111452357 Psyk, here 12:02 I saw it, blood 12:02 No this is a 2nd one. 12:02 oh 12:02 btw 12:02 grass is VERY hard to play 12:02 I.. see ? 12:02 well 12:03 it has the least useful stabs and horrendous resistances 12:03 kudos to you for running gourgeist though 12:03 <3 gourgeist 12:03 is that the pumpkin thing 12:03 I like gourgeist. 12:03 kawaii ~ 12:05 there was a 12:05 gourgeist pic I liked a lot 12:05 can't find it 12:05 also, dear lord 12:05 trollebi is troll 12:06 http://th01.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2013/294/5/9/pump_ka_boo_by_ehllychan-d6rai04.jpg here it is 12:07 I find it very... heartwarming ? 12:07 yeah prolly that 12:10 Celebi's really useful. 12:14 http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/336/5/b/5bdfc895eac33e3d35e718f4a8cbf604-d6wh62c.png what a gent 12:15 frenchy 12:15 what's a "core" hero 12:15 ? 12:15 they always say "core hero" 12:16 oh 12:16 i get long lanes and safe lanes 12:16 that's the guy you give the farm priority 12:16 so that could be a support 12:16 other slangs for that are "farm1" or "P1" 12:16 no 12:16 it's always the carry 12:16 it's the guy that you give all the money to 12:16 so that's the one you get to tri lanes 12:16 with 2 supports 12:17 most often 12:18 bloody hell that dk solo'd 3 people 12:19 6k on DK 12:19 well, 7 12:22 i like Na'vi's jacket 12:22 I can't find a non-buggy ROM of kirby's dream land 3 12:22 be more specific 12:24 oh wait, emupassion is up again after years of being down 12:24 maybe it's my luck 12:26 if you want quality 12:26 go to emuparadise 12:26 they've yet to disappoint me 12:26 got a spyware from there once 12:26 never touched it again 12:27 welp 01:02 In game silly >_> 01:04 I promise i'll play one after this. 01:04 I may be sleeping then, so not sure 01:05 nice rage from your opponent 01:05 ...drain punch on chansey, seriously 01:05 run seismic toss you moron... 01:06 Nice rage ? 01:07 Yeah. well i guess he got annoyed. 01:07 Tbh i was also expecting seismic toss. 01:07 And who drain punches a mega venasaur anyway 02:17 Echo 02:20 Wcho 02:30 Acho 02:30 Peeko 02:34 Cuppo 02:36 welp 02:36 newest podcast is best podcast 02:37 i don't care what people say about crendor 02:37 that guy has top-notch non content 02:37 Crendor is the fourth range3 02:37 So 02:37 (Karthus) vs (Nidalee) 02:37 Ikiea pax 02:37 i'm screwed badly or ? 02:38 well 02:38 Boring lane 02:38 depends on whether or not nidalee is dumb enough 02:38 to use cougar form 02:38 It's a snowbunny. 02:38 i generally fear headhunters 02:39 isn't that a limited skin 02:39 Was available for us last december 02:39 Snowbunny can be terrify 02:39 and yet no silent night on SEA 02:40 I bought silent night 02:40 balls 02:41 although 02:41 Atleast i have ice hockey jax 02:41 my favorite skin is Guqin 02:41 hrm 02:41 LCS is ending soon 02:41 that should speed up Braun 02:42 i also have another guess on his skill 02:42 a skill block to a dash 02:43 like a riposte, but instead of returning the damage 02:43 Braun dashes and stuns the caster 02:43 Hello izk 02:43 hi 02:44 Hope braun put moustaches on his allies 02:44 nah 02:44 it's probably going to be +1 hp on teams with mustaches 02:46 Yi buff 02:46 Omg riot nerf yi 02:46 he just needs the immunity to exhaust on his ult to be removed 02:46 right now he's pretty much unstoppable 02:47 So i just accidently bought sheen on karthus 02:47 what 02:47 the heck did you want to buy 02:47 Cata 02:47 ok that's quite close 02:48 did you just double click sheen and move outside the undo range 02:49 And tp'ed out 02:49 yea that's a common problem 02:49 you do have one spammable spell tho 03:00 lich bane split push karth 03:00 Too bad karth aa animation is the worst 03:01 I sold it 03:04 What's better? The League having their own means of keeping the Kinkou in check (Shen and co.), or have "Ionia" deal with it? I'm thinking the former. 03:04 Almost all mods today. 03:04 Former. 03:04 why would the league need to keep the kinkou in check ? 03:09 don't you mean latter 03:11 i mean, latter. 03:12 I have my opinions. 03:13 But latter you say? 03:14 yes. 03:14 because the kinkou is a disciplined order. 03:14 i don't think anyone needs to keep them in "check" 03:14 Akali is pretty murderous. 03:16 I mean she kind of wants to kill Zed. 03:20 hiya 03:20 their very idea is to uphold balance 03:20 they're the ones 03:20 keeping Runeterra in check 03:20 oy Claris 03:21 Yes, but Zed has League protection. What would stop Akali and any other students from violating that protection? If they go rogue, I don't think SOME Ionians (not all) would hold the other Kinkou accountable (or maybe they still would be). A definite or perceivable threat/consequence for their friends could work. 03:22 Hi claris 03:22 Maybe I'm glazing over something. 03:23 Probably. 03:23 maybe 03:23 we should probably wait and see how the lore overhaul works out 03:24 and whether the League as an entity will remain in the gameworld 03:24 For the sake of the argument and my project. 03:24 what... someone just edited that master yi Meditate reset his attack timer 03:25 Riot hired a lore person a few weeks or month ago 03:25 Really now? 03:25 i forgot who the guy name 03:25 or riot hired him for a different purpose 03:31 So Ionia would deal with it entirely? 03:35 Welcome, goodbye and welcome again, OJ? 03:35 who plays yi 03:36 Google love to refresh wensite 03:36 I still trying yi 03:37 i don't even know why asking, but does meditate reset his attack timer 03:37 Apprently yes 03:37 i highly doubt that 03:37 let see link you a vid 03:38 guys plzz 03:38 my eyes 03:40 what's wrong kitty 03:40 Claris 03:40 Yeah 03:40 i found it 03:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RZkL6Ijjak 03:41 Prove 03:41 TAKE THAT 03:41 sure 03:44 I just see yi and sivir 03:44 then just yi 03:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfnrKoM9OYA another one 03:45 there was also an irelia 03:49 well 03:49 new Awesomenaut is out 03:50 needless to say 03:50 i don't expect this side of dodger 03:51 Its fun when you dominate the game and the theme song of the character kicks in 03:52 odd 03:52 i wanted goofy dodger, not sultry dodger 03:52 Rengar theme? 03:53 When the character is out? 03:53 Braum? 03:59 anyone here? 03:59 Feirund? 03:59 I'm here 04:01 You were saying Ionia should take care of it, right? Akali and co. were disciplined. But what consequence would there be, if they ever broke the peace? You lay down the law before a crime happens, right? 04:01 I don't know 04:02 this isn't exactly a subject I've given much thought to 04:02 but 04:02 from what I read about the order, it doesn't even seem to fully fall under Ionian jurisdiction 04:02 Oh no. 04:02 they reside on the isles, but do they answer to 04:02 Karma 04:03 or whoever is ruling Ionia 04:03 The Council of Elders? 04:03 I honestly don't think so 04:03 so someone made a ship of the moon and the star 04:03 they probably see their duty as one that supersedes something as interchangeable as a single human government 04:03 (diana) x (soraka) 04:04 links 04:04 The Kinkou are their own faction, and I had my own idea on how the League would keep them in-check, but apparently it was stupid since "Ionia would just supply for them." 04:04 it's like, one pic tho 04:04 even so 04:04 let us first settle on what we're calling the League 04:05 The Institute of War. 04:06 you may have noticed that it's gradually phasing out of the lore 04:06 but even assuming that it's still a thing 04:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDTz9RCn_J8 04:07 there you go butters 04:07 Eh. Really this is just a creative writing project at this point, with all the changes. 04:07 Dammit, I'm writing fanon again. This won't end well. 04:08 Already see the fox 04:09 at least it's not porn 04:09 Too bad the expansion is in early access 04:09 is a conflict of some ninjas really on par with city-state disagreements 04:09 and spellplague-like shit 04:10 such as the one in Kalamanda or whatever it's called 04:10 A shadow war in Ionia would be no good. 04:10 Technically, the Kinkou are an acknowledged faction. 04:11 Who knows. 04:11 Probably talking crap at this point. 04:12 later everyone 04:12 bye love 04:13 Bye claris 04:13 well, if you're writing fanfics 04:13 So fei is gay huh 04:13 then just make shit up 04:13 I might just have to come to terms with that. 04:13 you know that misinformation aimed at an individual is a violation of rules 04:13 What me? 04:13 what if I were to spread rumors about you keeping your grandma in the basement 04:13 and occasionally sexually abusing her 04:13 no, OJ 04:14 Okay. 04:14 Whew. 04:14 But my grandma just die last week ;-;... 04:14 wow fei 04:14 cold blow 04:14 that came out of the left field 04:14 Nvm nobody knew it 04:14 That fine 04:15 So i only have one grandma left.. 04:15 To be she is faaaaaar away from here 04:15 it does not matter 04:16 I did not mean to offend 04:16 while he clearly did 04:17 twitch is being crappy again 04:17 I was joking about the bay thing... 04:17 Gay* 04:17 And im sorry 04:17 i thought twitch was always crappy 04:18 I'm sorry about your grandma 04:18 Its k 04:18 it's extra crappy today 04:18 were you close 04:18 ^ 04:18 Thread:1113402 04:18 i dont understand 04:18 Sadly yes 04:18 hang in there, man 04:19 could we delete that 04:19 no 04:19 please 04:19 or is that no grounds for deleting 04:19 keep it 04:19 ^ 04:19 like seriously im so confused 04:20 it's just a troll 04:20 Now everyone pay attention to the dumb question or troll question 04:20 or an asshat thinking he's trolling 04:20 not the boring kind 04:20 why do the creepy people always go for me 04:20 ;~; 04:20 come on, Veh 04:20 that's becoming my favorite derogatory term 04:20 we have a duty to guide those in search for answers 04:20 no u 04:21 i'm only the bailiff 04:21 Wut, do your job 04:21 This will be fun 04:21 i have a job? 04:21 what, we lure that guy here 04:21 yes you do 04:21 im better with telling people how to jungle, and i cant jungle 04:21 so he can be obnoxious and ban him 04:22 Done 04:22 also last night i had a fun game 04:23 i told one of my friends to go ranked with me and he went support shaco (with me being adc mf), we lost a lil bad early game 04:23 huh 04:23 i never thought of that 04:23 butter's rat doter could be countered with one item 04:23 but by late game they targeted him so hard because my friend said some shit 04:24 support shaco 04:24 so we could actually target the stupid leona who talked shit 04:24 yeah 04:24 we had a lotttt of pinks bot lane 04:24 What that one item? 04:24 Shiva's guard 04:24 also I had a support pantheon once 04:24 Im literally getting double the rage mail with a russian name 04:24 dude never wards 04:24 And saying cyka 04:25 but i mean, if your gonna be stupid and not build mr to ap shaco 05:56 but you know 05:56 I can take up to 150 minutes 05:57 I even have a screencap for it back at home 06:49 Haro, just here to announce that I'll be in chat very irregularely for the next 2 weeks. 07:23 Anyone home? 07:23 aw 07:28 why does karma background say shes rivals with cait 07:35 um 07:35 on the wiki? 07:36 there is no such thing 07:45 Fixed. 08:00 *sigh* 08:01 Don't know if any of you are watching LCS right now? 08:01 I guess I'm just gonna have to go cry in a corner, TSM is underperforming lately :< 08:03 they don't have monte 08:33 probably earlier 08:33 its decent 08:33 we have such an escapy bot lane with lb and quinn lol 08:38 I'm going to do my Brand impression. Any suggestions? 08:41 uh 08:41 no 08:51 why are is karma white in her Chinese artwork for her 2 skins 08:51 :x 08:53 because she's not black 08:54 shes technically indian 09:04 dat penta doe 09:05 who got a penta? 09:10 Bjergsen. 09:38 ohh 09:40 renekton sure is balanced :^) 09:42 feral flare* 09:51 hello world 09:52 huh 09:52 I thought there'd be... more 09:54 hi 09:54 sorry 09:54 i was putting a toad in a puddle in my yard 10:02 http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42974782 10:27 this looks like the wiki chat in a nutshell 10:29 so wiki chat is Riven hitting on Quinn while Ahri watches? 10:29 that's cool 10:45 y'know what I like most about easter ? 10:45 easter pie. 10:46 y'know what I hate most about easter ? 10:46 it's roaming season for jehova's witnesses >< 10:56 ... :v 10:56 le quack 11:00 quack yo'self 11:01 quackers 11:01 indeed 11:02 bit stupider ones 11:02 hai Fei 11:02 hi 11:03 hello 11:05 I kinda want to revoke Nystus' ban 11:05 why so 11:05 personal reasons 11:05 I don't like Demise doing stuff without consent 11:06 also I like Nystus getting on people's nerves 11:06 not yours, mind you 11:06 but the touchy-feely ones 11:06 I see 11:06 also "hilter" 11:06 kinda cracks me up 11:07 hilter... 11:07 pfff 11:10 hai hai 11:13 hi 11:19 http://nonadventures.com/comics/2014-04-19-372.png 11:29 boo 11:30 Boo. 11:30 dead 11:32 you don't see many ghosts of living people 2014 04 19